Complexed Surroundings
by Si-chan228
Summary: A new plan. New mutants. New desires. As the Xavier Institute grows so does its surroundings, its enemies, and new friends where a new group shows its face. [Couple of OCs]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Selected Disclosed Information

Everything was fine at the Xavier Institute. Training went fine as person by person came out of the training room. Jean and Scott sat down on a bench, watching the peaceful scenery. Jean was leading her head against Scott's broad shoulder as she smiled. It had been, surprisingly, peaceful these past weeks. There were no emergencies, no new mutants, and practically no attacks from the Brotherhood. Suddenly, a poof of grey smoke appeared in front of them, interrupting their moments of serene togetherness. Kurt waved in front of them, saying, "Hey, guys. Professor Xavier wanted to see all of us for a meeting. Eheheh…"

The couple nodded to Kurt along with narrowing their eyebrows to him. Both stood up and walked into the living room. Kurt appeared on a couch as he had just poofed from the smell. Scott asked, "What is it, Professor?" The silence was broken. Professor Xavier looked at Scott along with everyone else in the room except Logan, leaning against a wall.

"I have called you all in here because there is reason to believe that we need to be on high alert. We have picked up that there is a new group of mutants. We know nothing of them only a sighting of a person flying in the sky at night with wings," the professor explained. "So, it might have been Angel, Professor," replied Kitty. Logan looked at her and said, "Yeah, only the body was a kid's size." Everyone looked at the other as they whispered. "Now, now, everyone, we are sure that there will be no attack from them, if we just try to make peace when the time is right. Now, that this small announcement is over, everyone can continue on," the professor said.

Everyone walked out of the room as they talked about what they just heard, wondering what or who could the person be. It was Sunday and tomorrow would be the start of a new week of school where everyone was hurrying their weekend homework to be done. Still, the wonder of the person flying was still in everyone's mind.

Monday had arrived as the school bell rang. Everyone went in their classrooms except for the infamous members of the Brotherhood. Each of them had a piece of paper in their hands. They were all looking at each other. Simultaneously, they asked, "Do you know who did this?" Pietro walked in the middle of the circle and said, "Okay, all of our things say, "Watch your backs, if you know what's good for you," right?" All of them dumbfounded nodded. "We need to find who this person is…and crush them. No one tells the Brotherhood what to do," he said in anger as all of them nodded.

First period ended, Scott opened his locker as a paper fell out. He picked it up and read, "All things do not seem real. Choose wisely or loved ones will pay the price for your careless decisions." Scott looked sideways, trying to figure out who could have sent this. The Brotherhood couldn't have sent something like this since it had neat cursive writing with no stains including perfect grammar. He stuffed it in his back pocket, planning to report it to Logan later.

Finally, school had ended. Scott drove off in a hurry to the Institute. As he walked quickly to the garage, he bumped into the person he wanted to see. Logan scowled as he lifted Scott by the arm and said, "What are you in a hurry for, bud?" "Oh, sorry, Logan. I found this letter in my locker," replied Scott. Logan took the letter and read it. He sniffed it to get a scent and smelled roses on it. "Weird. I'll look this over. Thanks," he said as he walked off.

Jean worried about why Scott went home quickly as she sat in her room. She bit her lower lip as she had a book in her lap. Sighing, she held it up. It was difficult for her to read now because of the recent announcement of new mutants and Scott. She hoped nothing bad would happen. She hoped this wouldn't involve Magneto. Her fingers brushed through her red hair as she lay back on her bed.

Quicksilver sat down on a bench in a lonely park. He sat there with the paper crumpled in his hand. His eyes stared off to space as he wondered where it came from. He sniffed it and smelled roses. He sighed as he closed his eyes and leaned back. Suddenly, he heard giggling; he sat up and looked to his left, finding nothing in sight. He shook his head. Something was happening and he was going to find out.

Back at the institute, Logan was waiting at the jet for the others. Kitty, Kurt, Storm, Scott, and Jean walked in. "The professor wanted us to check something or someone out somewhere," Logan reported as they all set off the engines and flew off to the desired location. Soon after a few minutes, they arrived at a church. It was quite grand in size. Kurt was caught gaping at the cathedral. Logan, Scott, Jean, and Kitty walked inside as Storm and Kurt were left behind just incase. Logan bent down and picked up a pure white feather as the doors were wide opened. He sniffed it once and said, "It's not Angel's scent that's for sure." As they reached the middle of the church, they all saw a small boy standing on the stairs as he stared at the statue of the archangel, Gabriel, on the left side of the church.

The boy's wings were spread out. The whiteness of his wings was practically glowing in small light of the candles around the hollow cathedral. He turned around and blinked innocently at the people. The boy had black hair, rosy cheeks, and big, round, blue eyes. "Um…" he said. Logan was the first to walk up to the child and said, "Where's your parents, kid?" He was about to lay a hand on his shoulder until a black shadow kicked Logan across the room where he was found outside. The shadow did not stop moving for it wanted to conceal its identity as it knocked out Scott. Jean tried to still it with her telekinesis only to receive a powerful headache that caused her to fall to her knees. Kitty used her power so she wouldn't get knocked out like the rest but failed as her mind felt like it was going to split in two. Storm and Kurt were too late as the shadow and the winged boy disappeared before Kurt poofed his way into the cathedral.

Later that night, everyone was fine. Professor Xavier sat there examining Jean's mind. "It had seemed like your telekinesis assault was bounced by this "shadow's" mind. Well, we now know who this winged person is a boy. And the "shadow" is a telepathic mutant like Jean and myself," the professor concluded, "Now, I think everyone will need to rest for the most of you have school tomorrow." Some groaned as they slumped and went to their bedrooms. A mystery was solved but another one had appeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Encounter 

Professor Xavier was sitting peacefully in his office until a loud telephone rang. Picking the device up, he answered, "Hello?" In a short state of shock, his eyes widened.

The week had finally passed by as people entered the institute, throwing their book bags on the floor. Kurt jumped onto the couch as he put his hands behind his head, sighing. "Finally, relaxation time," he said gladly. "Well, if you waited a week, you can wait for a couple of minutes since Professor Xavier wants to talk to us, Kurt," Scott responded as Kurt stood up and followed him, groaning. It seemed like everyone was here…again. Everyone thought it was about the child angel. Scott guessed it was about something about his mysterious letter. No one knew until the Professor strolled in. "We will be having guests over tonight. So, I warn you to tidy yourselves up," he announced in a slightly stern voice. No one asked who since they were afraid that the Professor might not be in such a good mood. Logan nodded as he walked away, rubbing his chin since he was still angry about the "shadow" incident.

_DING DONG _

The grandfather clock struck twelve at midnight. The Professor, Storm, and Logan stood in front of the stairs. "You sure they're going to be here?" asked Logan in his rough voice. Xavier answered, "Yes, Logan, just be patient." Kurt sat against his chair, snoring. Until Kitty poked him in the ribs as a rather large car pulled up to the institute. Scott and Jean stared as they straightened up. Rogue was standing against the wall. "Ow," Kurt exclaimed as he jumped up. Logan scowled at Kurt as the blue boy laughed nervously. The others were sound asleep. The doors opened as a man in a blue and grey business suit walked in. He looked like about nineteen years old. Along with a girl who looked like seventeen, another girl of sixteen, a boy of seventeen, and the angel child from before. The child was hiding behind sixteen year old girl, holding onto the side of her pants. "Thank you for letting us come, Mr. Xavier," the oldest male said, bowing his head. Xavier smiled and said, "Of course. We welcome other mutants." Logan stood up straight as he stared at the boy. The eldest held out his hand to the professor and introduced, "I am Rutherford Williams. Or also abide by Symbol." Xavier kindly shook his hand. "This is Amelia Adams or Emerald" The seventeen year old girl smiled as she waved. "This is Damien Daniels or Streak." The other male quietly nodded respectfully. "Carry Simms or Material." The girl with the boy behind her said a polite "Hello". "And the little one is Seth Tsubasa." Seth looked at them and hid back behind Carry.

Xavier nodded and said, "We welcome you to the Xavier Institute for gifted youngsters." Logan sniffed the air and recognized the little boy. "Where's the shadow that knocked me out?" he asked roughly. "Shadow?" Rutherford said, "Oh, that person will arrive shortly. There was a meeting." Logan looked the other way as he was getting pissed of by the second. The car that first arrived was gone as a black car drove in as the new group turned around. "Ah, there it is," he said. Jean and Scott stood up along with Kitty and Kurt. Logan popped his knuckles as he grunted. As the door opened, a girl of eighteen years walked out with a metallic briefcase. Her silent footsteps followed in with the others. Seth ran to her, shouting, "Silent!" He hugged her leg as she petted him on the head. "And this of course is Silent," said Rutherford. She just stared at them all with her cold, hard black eyes. Logan was left gaping slightly. "So, she's the one who…" he said. Seth responded, "Um, yes, but I bet she's really sorry." Silent just exhaled as she turned to Rutherford. "Good," he said to her. No one had a clue why he just suddenly said that to her. Silent stepped forward to Xavier until Logan stepped in the way, releasing his claws. "Don't even think about hurting him," he growled. She just stared at him as she set down the briefcase in front of him and walked back. "The briefcase contains all of our bios…well…except for Silent's," Rutherford explained. She just folded her arms. Jean was glaring at her along with Kitty and Scott, well, if you could tell if Scott was glaring with his forehead wrinkling.

"You'll be staying here, correct?" asked the professor. Rutherford nodded as Silent and Damien retrieved the suitcases. "Good," he responded, "Storm will show you where to sleep." After unloading the things, Silent and Rutherford followed Xavier holding the briefcase into his office. "What do you think is going on in there?" asked Kitty to Kurt. Kurt just shrugged. Before Silent entered the office, Seth ran to her and asked, "Can I release now?" She nodded as he smiled at her. He ran back to Carry as his wings were as told released. Carry smiled and patted his back. Logan glared as he went back to his room. "Hey," Scott and Jean said to them. Amelia greeted back along with Carry. Seth went back to hiding behind Carry. Damien followed Storm along with the suitcases. Kurt jumped back as he saw the suitcases moved on their own. "Don't worry. Damien uses shadows to move them," Carry assured. Kitty kneeled down and said, "Hi, little guy. I'm Kitty." Seth waved timidly as his big eyes blinked, "I'm S-Seth." Kitty giggled, "Well, have a good night sleep, Seth." She waved back and walked up to her room as well.

Seth ran to catch up with Damien as he clung to his hand. "Cute little guy," said Jean. "Yeah, Silent found him in Japan. Found out his parent died in a fire. His other family died naturally. Poor little one," said Carry sadly. Scott nodded as he remembered his own parents. "Well, you better catch up with Storm or you'll end up sleeping in the halls," advised Scott. They nodded as they walked up the steps. Soon, tomorrow will be straighten out this sudden incident…hopefully.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Unplanned 

After having a new group settle in the Xavier Institute for the past couple of days, things became slightly uneasy. Logan, Scott, Jean, and Kitty stayed clear of Silent. But the rest were alright. It was spring break for the students so everything was relaxing. Some even drove to the beach. But still Xavier had kept Rutherford and Silent in his office in many occasions.

"What will you do when the other students will be going to school?" asked Xavier.

Rutherford responded, "We will be attending the same school as well." Silent looked toward him, but before her reaction had shown, Kitty, Kurt, and Rogue had fallen into the room. "Ow!" Rogue pushed Kurt off of her as Kitty tried to stand up. Silent arched an eyebrow at the three. Rutherford smirked and said, "I suppose we will have to finish this another time, Professor." Xavier nodded as he stared at his students. Silent and Rutherford walked out, avoiding stepping on the three.

"Whoa. Are they really going to our school, Professor?" asked Kurt as he rubbed his arm. Rogue stood up and said, "Aren't they the ones or _she_ the one who screwed with everyone's mind?" Xavier nodded and said, "Yes, well, that was a misunderstanding. Silent maybe mysterious and aloof in her own way, but she tried to protect Itsuki. And, yes, they are going to attend to Bayville High." Kitty stood up, brushing off the dirt on her clothes, saying, "Why?" She was a bit tensed around Silent even when they were passing each other in the hallways but that rarely happened. "They are mutants like us who want to be apart of the society. We shouldn't turn them away or they could be a threat rather than an ally to us and the rest of humanity," Xavier explained swiftly. Kitty scoffed quietly. "Just give her some time, Kitty, and things will be fine," Xavier said, smiling as a father figure. Kitty nodded stiffly as she left along with Rogue and Kurt. After that incident, they all went to the others to pass on the news. Everyone kept whispering as the newcomers passed them.

Some of the girls of the Institute were in awe because of Damien and Rutherford. Sometimes mostly Damien since he spent most of his time in the training section of the house. Today Damien was found once again in there, kicking a punching bag. Amara and Kitty watched him in his half naked, sweaty glory. Damien hadn't said much after his arrival. After he was finished, he took a towel and wiped the sweat off his neck. He turned around and saw the two admirers as they went back to their hiding spots. Both of them blushed as they breathed slowly. Damien walked around the same corner where they hid and acted as if nothing happened. Both of them sighed as they watched his handsome physique walked away.

Silent walked off into the training center after the two girls left. As she walked in, she saw Logan and Scott still working out. But that didn't stop her. Both stopped and stared at her. Scott turned to Logan who was glaring at Silent as she came across the punching bag. Logan walked to her. Scott said, "Logan, wait!" Too late as he said to her, "Want something more challenging than that?" He went into a stance. She stared at him and set down her bag. She just stood and waited. He started with a kick to the feet but she dodged it as she jumped front kicked him in the head. Scott winced as he watched. "That's got to hurt," he whispered. Logan fell on his back only to jump right back, only found to be pissed off even more. But Silent wasn't done as she punched him up his chin and kicked him in the side. Logan dropped onto the ground, but he had to cut the battle short as Xavier called him. "We'll finish this later," he grunted as he left. Scott stared at her as she picked her bag up and left. The same calm expression of her face never changed.

Silent walked into her room where she changed her navy jogging pants and white shirt. She walked out of her room with a metallic briefcase. Her clothes were now a white silk blouse, black pants, black gloves, and a black belted coat. Rutherford stood up as he saw Silent descend the stairs. She nodded as she stopped beside him. "Be careful," he whispered. She left and walked into a silver Jaguar. Kurt was gaping at the car. As she drove off, Rutherford turned around and saw Kurt. "Hello," he greeted, "If you're impressed with that old thing, you should see the new one. Well, I must see Professor right now. Nice chatting with you." Rutherford or Symbol walked past him grinning as he walked in Xavier's office. Kurt was left staring where the car had been. Scott's car was definitely out of date.

Silent walked out of a tall building after driving for one hour. As she took off her coat, she noticed a bookstore about four blocks away. She drove to it since she had nothing else to do. As she walked in, the smell of coffee hit her since there was a café next to it. After half an hour, she left with a bag in her hand. But before she started the ignition, something stopped her or more like everything. People were paused as birds floated in mid air.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Silent? Long time no see."

She turned to her left as she faced a man. He was tall. His messy golden hair stood in its gleaming glory with his black leather outfit. His golden eyes bore into her but still it had no effect on her. The calm, cold expression was still there. Her hands withdrew from the wheel as she folded her arms. The man came closer as he said, "So where have you and your group been hiding?"

_Go away._

The voice echoed in his mind as it sent shivers up his spine. He smirked cockily. "Why should I so? So the others can destroy what's left first? I don't think so," he said as he bent over to his and her face met at the same level. She twitched as the man kneeled to his knees. He was growling in pain as his hand gripped his chest. "You'll pay for this, but not now. Just you wait," he threatened as he vanished and everything else was back to normal.

_I'm tired of waiting. Pride. _

She unfolded her arms and drove off. Things seemed like nothing happened. But before she could drive past the second block, another man sat in next to her. She arched her eyebrow at the unwelcome guest. "So, who was that?" he asked. It was no other than Pietro or Quicksilver. The blonde man had the powers of stalling time and other abilities. But he could only stall those who weren't mutants. Silent said nothing as she parked somewhere in front of a hotel. The car door opened on his side as she used her telekinesis to push him out and lock the door. "So, you are another mutant," he said, "A cute one in fact and obviously a rich one too." But she obviously didn't take care of him as he was in the car again. She wasn't going to waste her energy with this one as she squeezed a part of his neck that rendered him unconscious. She left him in the car as she drove to the Institute where Itsuki and Rutherford waited for her outside.

_I found **this. **Along with…_

The rest was transmitted to Rutherford as he nodded sternly. "We'll just have to be careful," he said, "I suppose Professor Xavier would like to take a look of this person." Silent nodded as she levitated him into the house. During the evening, Xavier decided to look Pietro into another room where he couldn't escape. Silent walked into her bedroom with her new book with Seth by her side. "Um, will you be eating dinner, Silent?" he asked; "Their food is better than Rutherford's turn to make food." He smiled. Silent shook her head.

_No, I can't. I have to work on something important. I'm sorry._

Itsuki stared sadly at her and nodded, "It's alright. They're very nice here. Well, I better get going. I promised Kitty to help her with dessert." She nodded and watched the small boy leave. It was hard, hard for to be so different and try to help the others even though their problems weren't as difficult as hers. She spent the whole night on her computer, going through programs and files. Even though she was different, she tried to help anyways.


End file.
